fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vore games
Vore Games This is a story about girls surviving some monster attacks. Chapter 1: Worst Summer Ever Amy was walking home on the last day of school. She is very pretty. Cassie thought "Should I go to the beach or-" but she never finished the thought. She got hit with enough force to destroy a wooden desk. Amy passed out. She woke up later. She said "What's happening?" Then she saw a note on the ground. She read it, and the note said, "We have kidnapped you and you are playing in the Vore Games. Here you will be eaten by giant monsters for our entertainment." Amy was shocked. "WHAT?!?!" she screamed out loud. She decided to continue reading. "We have removed everything from you," It was then she realized she was naked. "and," the note said, you will die. Z." She thought "Worst Day Ever!" Chapter 2: I just fought a T-Rex Then the door opened into the wilderness. She ran out, in case a monster could some in the room. Amy was terrified, even more scared when her gym teacher forced her to run 5 laps around the gym. She hide her nude body behind a tree getting her breath back. She thought "What am I gonna do?!" over and over again. Then see heard voices, from an opening in the trees. She dashed to the prairie. There were 5 other girls there, and she realized one of them was her best friend, Anna. She was pale, had green eyes, and usually looked pretty, but now Anna looked terrified, which was understandable. Not to her suprise, all 5 of them were naked. She ran to them, and Anna hugged her. "Amy," she said "what are you doing here, and why are you naked?" "I was about to ask you the same question." she replied. The other girls looked a bit confused. "Oh," said Anna, "This is my best friend, Amy, from school. Amy, this is Olive, Avery, Kim, and Bree." she said while pointing to each of him. Olive looked, without a doubt, tough. "She is a tomboy." thought Amy. Kim was looking around for a monster. Bree had a determined look. "Nice to meet you." said Bree. "You too." she replied. "Okay," Bree said "if we want to survive this, we are going to have to stick together." It was clear to Amy that Bree would be the leader during this situation. "That way we have less of a chance to run into a monster, and if one of us does get eaten, we split up and run back here. Our goal is to find some clothes, and then we get the heck out of here." Kim suddenly screamed, "Look out!" She looked and saw why she had screamed. Coming towards us was a Tyrannosaurs Rex, of all things, only it had long arms, and it looked hungry. They screamed, and ran into the forest. Amy was slow, and the T-Rex caught her. She struggled and punched the arm. But, the monster swallowed her nude body whole. "Huh," she thought, "I thought this would happen a lot later." Then before she new what happened, she was free. Olive said "I made the dinosaur barf you out." The Dino turned around and walked away. Chapter 3: Lake Trouble After being dinosaur vomit, Amy went to try clean up. Avery said "Where are you going? We have to survive!" Amy said sarcastically, "Thanks for the news flash. I'm looking for a hideout, and something to clean myself with." They walked for ever, and having a narrow escape from a large armored dinosaur. The dinosaur that had swallowed Amy whole had even fought the another dinosaur over a dead corpse of another Dino. Finally they had found a lake and a cave at the other side. "We have to swim across." said Bree. "At least we don't have to worry about our clothes getting wet." said Anna. Bree shoot her a cold look. "What? Focus on the positive, Bree." said Anna. A gigantic monkey jumped out of the woods and they swam as fast as they could. Some of the trees it knocked down stopped it but, it kept on coming. When they were on a rock, the monkey suddenly disappeared. Blood spilled to the surface. "Well, that's not good." said Kim. "No duh, Surlock Homes." Amy muttered angrily. Several tentacles jumped to the surface. It smacked her, and everything went black for Amy. Chapter 4: What Just Happened? As Amy woke up, she saw only darkness. "Am I dead?" she wondered out loud. "No," came Kim's voice, "but we'll all be dead soon." "We're in the octopus's stomach, are we?" said Amy. Bree said, "Yup." Then a bright light came across the stomach. Avery had lighten a lamp that she had found. The light illuminated their naked bodies. There were other dead corpses there. "So, we're not the first ones in the Vore Games." said Anna. A soft voice replied, "No, you're not."